10 Faces Of Gokudera Hayato
by Neferiti
Summary: A person is a really complex creature. And Gokudera Hayato isn't an exception either!


Ten Faces Of Gokudera Hayato

* * *

><p><span>1. The Smocking Bomb<span>

He touched the end of the fuse to his glowing cigarette while he let a small could of smoke leave his slightly parted lips. Raising his eyes he drilled his gaze into the other's. A pair of golden eyes looked back at him knowingly.

"_Let's end this!"_ the silver haired boy whispered in Italian.

His opponent gave him a nod and they both jumped forward.

This small village in Italy was shaken by an incredibly big explosion.

* * *

><p><span>2. The Friend<span>

Yamamoto was gaping at the black board, mostly at the incredibly difficult match problem.

"_So?" _The teacher asked without a small hint of kindness.

"_I…" _Takeshi ran a hand through his raven black hair. He was ready to say 'I don't know' when his eyes fell upon Gokudera. The other was leaning back in his chair and he was holding an exercise book little bit higher than how he would during reading. He was surprised to read the words, which were there oh so clearly.

'_It's 7x, you idiot!' _

With a thankful smile Yamamoto told the teacher the right solution and he was permitted to sit down again.

* * *

><p><span>3. The Boyfriend:<span>

She pulled her jacket onto herself slowly. It was already late and dark outside, so she wasn't so eager to leave the safety of the school building. Moreover, she was tired…

Eventually she pulled her bag onto her shoulder and she stepped outside. To her surprise she wasn't alone. Her lips formed a smile when she saw those locks of silver hair, while he was leaning against the school gate. His green eyes turned towards her and it made her feel overly happy.

"_You took your damn time, woman!"_ she heard. Soon there was an arm around her shoulders and she was pulled against his side.

"_Thank you, Hayato!" _She said.

She felt his lips on her forehead. And she could just see his smile.

"_So, how was your day?"_

* * *

><p><span>4. The Brother<span>

Shamal was chasing after her through the streets and all. He nearly caught her several time, but Bianchi always escaped in the last second.

"_Cute, little Bianchi! Let's spend the night together!" _he called after the young woman.

"_Damn you, Shamal!" _she hissed and tried to run even faster. However, her shoe slipped on a smooth gravel and it was just enough for her to fall to the ground.

The pervert doctor jumped forward as he was already feeling the beautiful body in his arms. The only thing he didn't consider were those long fingers which grabbed his collar from behind. He nearly chocked to death as he was pulled backward.

"_You damn pervert! You are supposed to be training with me since noon! I've just wasted two hours from my training time!" _the young man growled and dragged the kicking and screaming doctor away.

Bianchi only could just blink after the duo.

* * *

><p><span>5. The Son<span>

He traveled so much again. He left so many people back in Japan. His only companion on the plane was his older sister who seemed to be so out of character this time. And now he was here, sitting at a bed next to a man.

He didn't know what to think, when those green eyes, so familiar with his own, turned towards him. He didn't know what to feel, when he recognized the emotions oh so clear in those orbs.

Love of a father, pride of a father…

He cleared his throat awkwardly and looked down at his fidgeting fingers.

"_Is it sure?" _he asked nearly in a whisper.

"_Yes," _came the faint answer.

"_I…" _he started, but didn't know how to continue.

"_I know," _there were fingers on his face and he looked up. He saw a faint smile. A smile of a dying man. It speaks more than anything…

* * *

><p><span>6. The Student<span>

G. spoke slowly and clearly and he kept his eyes on his young heir. After seeing the silver haired boy's enthusiasm, he decided to help out a little. This time Giotto didn't have anything to do with the case, really!

Hayato was like a sponge. He took in every little detail, every little piece of information. When he finally finished, he was surprised that the boy's brain hadn't gone overload.

* * *

><p><span>7. The Teacher <span>

"_Lambo won't do it!" _the young kid stomped with his little leg and he crossed his little arms as a sign of finality.

"_Yeah, Lambo will!" _Gokudera replied back with a forced calmness and patience._ "It's not that hard!" _

Suddenly something changed in the kid. The corner of his lips curled down, his eyes grew big with withholded tears. In the end with loud sobs, the little kid starting crying, much to his teacher's annoyance.

Gokudera watched the tempter tantrum in front of him. Sadly his usually quick mind of a genius was now empty and blank. Till he remembered that…

"_Lambo!" _his unnaturally calm voice ended the loud sobs immediately. Lambo looked up at him hopefully. Hayato reached into his pocket and pulled out a small candy.

"_This candy is from Italy. It's really delicious!" _he said and he immediately noticed that Lambo's attention was perked perfectly,_ "If you behave and stop crying, than I'll give it to you!" _

The kid rubbed his eyes quickly with his sleeves and put a perfect baby face on. Gokudera let out a soft sigh, but handed the candy over with a word. Lambo put it into his mouth after ripping the wrapper off. A content murmur gave away that the candy was really delicious.

"_Now,' _Hayato began after few seconds,_ "be a good boy and do what I say and than you'll get another one!" _

For now, the problem was solved!

* * *

><p><em><span>8. The Right-Hand Man <span>_

"_Is that all?" _he asked with a cool and strict voice. He kept his distance during the whole meeting with the other family.

"_We would like ask one more question before we sign the agreement," _the ugly guy, who sat in front of him said.

"_Go ahead!" _he nodded slowly. Still his eyes quickly checked on Lambo who became his little side-kick during the last few years, and on Chrome, who accompanied them as another adult.

"_So," _the ugly guy started again,_ "We would like to know why your boss couldn't be present during this meeting? We had serious plans with the Vongola, but if your boss doesn't take us seriously…" _

"_As the Tenth's right-hand man, I should be enough too!" _Gokudera spoke as calmly as ever, but his inner alarm was ringing furiously.

"_In that case…" _the ugly man muttered. And it turned out that Hayato's inner alarm was eight again. it only took a glance from the ugly one and the fight already started. However, as Gokudera jumped forward one of his dynamites already in his hand, he noted the familiar feeling running through his whole body.

He liked it!

* * *

><p><span>9. The Fighter<span>

That sound always annoyed him. The loud beep-beep of that damn machine drove him crazy. But when it turned one long annoying and somewhat terrifying sound, it was even worst.

The same went with that damn line too. Usually it was jumping up and down and during that at least it meant something. Life.

However, when it went flat. And that annoying sound accompanied it, it meant nothing… terrifyingly nothing.

Hayato stared at the line. The flat line. Not that it was so fascinating or something. It just answered the ultimate question for him, after all it was his line…

_Will I be the lucky one this time too? _

It seems like not.

Though as he glanced at the panicking doctors, at the trembling nurses, at the shocked face of his best friend, at the tears of that certain woman, at the pale features of the Tenth, he can't help it, he sighs.

He looked at the bloody mess which was supposed to be him. He stepped closer and slowly he put his hand onto the body's bloodied chest.

"_It's round nine, I suppose," _he murmured softly and started another hard battle for his own life.

* * *

><p><span>10. The Winner <span>

Maybe others would argue with him. Oh, they would. But this victory couldn't be taken away from him, nope, not at all!

Because, what could be more worth it then seeing her still alive, her hearth still beating? Nothing. And it was his own victory that she was there, still able to feel.

It was a hard battle, one full with pain, blood, love. He sacrificed a lot, but still, he won.

"_That's the only thing which matters!" _he says loudly and he nods to emphases his point.

Though, maybe those in front of his grave would argue…


End file.
